


Whoopsie!

by dbshawn



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Frottage, M/M, Sense of Duty, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Check your surroundings before you go traipsing about!
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708540
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Whoopsie!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Arthur/Eames Drabble Writer Quarantine contest! With corona roaming free, we're all inside anyways so why not dream a little more about our favorite husbands!
> 
> **Week 1 Requirements**
> 
> Prompt: Accidentally Married
> 
> Genre: Royal AU
> 
> Word Count: Up to 500 words

When King Edrick goes to war, Prince Arthur flees the country.

Once the enemy’s defeated, Arthur gathers his retinue (including his best mate, Eames) to come home. 

After travelling for two weeks, they rest near the Dubunni Hills. They locate a tavern, eating and drinking their fill. Several men pick busty women to bed, but Arthur returns to camp with Eames, making a small fire by a lake.

“Gone off merriment?”

“No one there to my liking.”

Arthur frowns, lost in thought. There’s only one he truly desires.

Eames pulls a tendril of hair behind Arthur’s ear.

“Here’s hoping you still stoke a small flame.”

Eames moves in close, rubbing his nose against Arthur’s forehead. Their hands roam until Arthur removes all of his clothing and walks towards the water.

“You’d make a Prince wait?”

Eames eyes the arc of his limbs and scurries.

“Never, your Highness.”

They wade deeper, kissing and touching, gasping when their members touch. Eames’ heart beats inside his throat. He sucks at Arthur’s neck. as they tug at each other. Eames takes them both in hand and strokes, their wanton moans reverberating as they spill over his fingers.

A squire nudges Arthur in the morning.

“Sire?”

“What?”

“There’s a woman demanding to speak with you. One of her tribe will translate.”

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur stomps back to their tent, shaking Eames rapidly.

“GET UP!”

Arthur’s pacing back and forth, crimson cheeks and saucer-wide eyes

“What is it?” Eames asks. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

“Apparently this lake, that you thought was SOOOOOOO romantic, is a sacred lake.”

“And?”

“And any two people making any sort of sexual overtures in the water, unwittingly bind themselves in holy matrimony! SURPRISE! We’re married!”

“That can’t be right?”

“Ohhhh it’s right. In fact, there only need be one witness to the event and BOOM, the couple is betrothed. Forever.”

Eames swallows and blinks, then falls back on the bed laughing. Even his balls are shaking.

Arthur is enraged.

“Darling, if this is real, is being married to me so horrible?”

“If I was a blacksmith or a desperate bard, no. But I’m the son of the King!”

Arthur grabs his face with both hands. Eames’ swears pieces of Arthur brains will plop out everywhere.

“Are you embarrassed by…” 

“I’m not ashamed of anything Eames. But a future King, must produce an heir. Got a baby pouch I can use perchance?

“Nope. Only this big…”

“Aaaaggghhhhh!”

“Didn’t your grandfather Mattias marry a man?

“After my grandmother left him with eleven children and ran off with a local logger.”

“Needed harder wood, eh?”

Eames can’t stop giggling. He grabs Arthur from behind.

“It’s not fucking funny.”

“It is”, he pecks Arthur’s cheek. “a teensie bit.

He stops smirking.

“We’ll just hire a surrogate or something. Your father will be gone by then and your Mother won’t care.

He pumps his hips against Arthur then barrels back onto the bed.

“Now get over here and take this might oak!”


End file.
